Photovoltaic modules generally require some form of mounting structure in order to be mounted on a roof. The traditional or older techniques for the construction of some roofs may be such that the traditional roofs are not capable of using mounting structures generally designed with modern construction techniques in mind. In some cases, older roofs may not have rafters that are positioned in a readily connectable location that can support the direct weight of additional mounting structures for solar panels, and/or are of a thickness that meets current building standards.
Accordingly, there is a need for solar panel mounting systems that can accommodate the limitations of older roofs with more particular structural needs and requirements.